


Plaid

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, geoff has bad ideas, jerembraggwood, matt and jeremy are just really gay, ryans legs are poppin yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "You look pretty hot in plaid"





	Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

Ryan frowned, trying to readjust the fabric bunched around his legs in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable and left him with at least _a modicum_ of dignity.

He would be the first to admit that, although Geoff’s plans always seemed to be barely thought out, and, generally, more than a little ridiculous, they at least usually had some logic to them. Hell, most of the time, his plans go exactly how he said they would, leaving the rest of the crew to wonder how he manages it. So, Ryan had taken to (mostly) shutting up when Geoff came to them with another absurd idea and just trusting him not to let them down.

But, _Jesus fuck_ , this one had to just be Geoff fucking with him, right? There was _no way_  Ryan needed to deck himself out in a fucking kilt and put on what was truly an _embarrassingly bad_  Scottish accent as a cover. That’s too much, even for Geoff.

Still, Geoff insisted that he do this. If insisting meant threatening to throw Ryan out of the crew, and then threatening straight up bodily harm when that wasn’t enough. Ryan would say that was overkill, but to be perfectly honest, even that wasn’t very convincing.

The kilt, although not exactly what Ryan would consider his everyday wear, definitely had its perks.

Like, for one, the way that Matt blushed a deep red all the way to the tips of his ears when he caught sight of him. Or, how he’d barely been able to stutter out a compliment, the “Uh, you, uh, **you look pretty hot in plaid**. Like, _really hot_.” spoken in a mumbled daze as Matt continued to avoid eye contact.

Or, of course, Jeremy acting the exact opposite, refusing to pry his gaze away from Ryan’s bare legs, taking to whispering in Ryan’s ear just what he claimed the tartan material was doing for him.

After this job was done, he was going to kill Geoff for putting him up to this. 

He’d keep the kilt, though. Something told him that he was going to get some good use out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [ @jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
